Akashi Seijuuro x Stranger
by KagamiTsuyu
Summary: Kisah Akashi Seijuro dan cewek yang baru ditemuinya pulang sekolah. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Akashi menginginkan gadis itu, dan juga sohibnya, Midorima Shintarou. OC x Akashi Seijuro x Midorima Shintarou. (Warn : yaoi inside)
1. Chapter 1

AKASHI SEIJURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro menatap anjing di hadapannya dengan kesal. Menggonggong. Berbulu hitam layaknya anjing nakal. Menatapnya dengan tatapan menyala-nyala seolah menantang. Dan juga.. kedinginan.

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat anjing itu dari kardus yang penuh tumpukan salju. "Di malam turun salju seperti ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sebal.

Anjing itu balas menggongong. Tentu saja. Dia kan tak bisa bicara.

Akashi baru saja memasukkan anjing itu ke dalam jas sekolahnya, ketika seorang gadis berteriak.

"Kuro! Kuro!"

Kuro—yang berarti hitam. Oh! Mungkin yang dimaksudkan gadis itu adalah anjing ini!

Tapi, jika anjing ini hilang, lalu apa maksud kardus tadi? Itu berarti anjing ini dibuang, kan? Mungkin gadis itu mencari anjing yang berbeda—

"Tunggu sebentar!" gadis itu berteriak. Akashi menoleh.

Sementara gadis itu mati-matian mengatur nafasnya, anjing di dalam jas Akashi menggonggong semakin keras.

"Itu, anjingku, tuan!" ucap gadis itu.

Akashi mengernyit. Tuan, katanya?! Memangnya dia terlihat seperti bapak-bapak?

Tiba-tiba, muncul insting sok berkuasa di diri Akashi. "Benarkah? Tapi maaf. Anjing ini sudah jadi milikku."

Gadis itu terkejut. "Ta-tapi," ia hendak protes.

Akashi mengacuhkan gadis itu, dan terus berjalan, ke arah gerbang rumahnya yang tinggal sepuluh meter lagi.

Gadis itu mengejarnya dan mencengkram ujung jas Akashi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menginginkan Kuro?!" tanyanya.

Tentu saja, Akashi tidak menginginkan si-Kuro-nya gadis itu. Ia hanya sebal, karena gadis itu barusan memanggilnya, "Tuan". Apa-apaan. Gadis itu telah cari masalah dengannya.

"Bukan karena apa-apa," jawab Akashi. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan sedikit kejam, "Aku ini lumayan _suka_ anjing, lho." Sejenak Akashi memberi tatapan lapar pada anjing yang balas menatapnya dari balik jas. Cuma main-main, tentu saja.

Tapi gadis itu benar-benar terkejut sekarang. "Dame desu!—jangan!" ucapnya, nyaris memohon.

Akashi membiarkannya saja, dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi ia berhenti sebentar ketika para satpam menahan gadis itu di luar pagar.

"Dia teman anda, Sei-sama?" tanya satpam ragu-ragu, ketika Akashi menoleh.

"Bukan," jawab Akashi.

Gadis itu menatapnya marah. "Dasar sugokuboccan! Jangan makan Kuro-ku!" jeritnya.

"Hoi! Kau!" pelayan memperingatinya.

Akashi memiringkan kepala. "Sugokuboccan? Sejauh ini aku tahu betapa kau sangat menyayangi anjingmu."

Ooh.. jelas-jelas Akashi marah sekarang.

Akashi mengeluarkan anjing di dalam jasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan. Dengan satu kata, yang diucapkan dengan penuh kebencian. "Tumis."

"Stop!" ucap gadis itu. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, asalkan jangan tumis Kuro!"

"Ja.. kalau begitu, goreng saja..—"

"Kau ini!" gadis itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

Akashi menghampiri gadis itu dengan pandangan datar. Para pelayan membiarkannya saja, sementara Akashi mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan ujung jari. "Kenapa kau memanggilku tuan, tadi?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengerjap. "Hah? Aku tidak ingat..—oh! Itu karena penampilanmu mirip om-om tersesat!"

"Tumis. Tumis sajalah, Shitsuji," Akashi memberi perintah dengan jengkel.

Gadis itu menjerit. "Kau!" ia hendak berkata. Tapi tidak jadi. "Jangan Kuro," akhirnya ia berkata. "Lakukan apapun kepadaku, asalkan jangan Kuro."

Tentu saja. Gadis itu sudah amat mengkasihani tanpa perlu memohon begitu. Akashi berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah," Akashi menyetujui. "Demi anjing ini, kau bahkan rela mati, kan?" tanya Akashi.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu (ya iyalah, Akashi killer gitu!). Tapi ketika melihat Kuro di tangan pelayan, gadis itu mengangguk yakin. "Mm!"

Akashi kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Itu keputusanmu sendiri, lho."

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

a/n :

Maklum lah, karena Tsuyu nggak bisa buat cerita chapter, makanya chapter pertamanya pendek gini. Tapi ini Tsuyu lagi belajar, Minna. Yurushiku!

Ngomong-ngomong, Ai-san fic birthday-nya Arigatou! Ore wa Kise Ryouta-kun suki nandayo! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AKASHI SEIJURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Warn : part A little bit Yaoi

.

.

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya..

Akashi Seijuro menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan tidak sabar. Ia menyamankan posisi, di dalam jas sekolahnya yang hangat. Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya yang terkena tiupan angin membeku.

"Lama menunggu, Akashi?" suara itu mengambil alih perhatiannya.

Akashi menoleh, dan mendapati sosok tinggi berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Midorima Shintarou memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas sekolah. Terlihat menutup diri.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak juga," Akashi berbohong. Tapi wajahnya yang merah dan nyaris iristasi karena terlama berada di cuaca dingin berkata sebaliknya. Sejujurnya, sudah tiga puluh menit ia melumut di sana. "Langsung saja. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang one on one antara kau dan Murasakibara tadi, Akashi," jawabnya. "Aku.. tidak menyukai sifatmu yang itu. Memutuskan bahwa Murasakibara tidak perlu mengikuti latihan asalkan sekolah kita menang itu tidak bagus."

"Oh, hanya itu? Tadi kan kau sudah mengatakannya," ucap Akashi pelan.

Angin sedingin es menyapu wajah Akashi, dan mendadak muncul sayatan berdarah di pipinya. gawat, kulit Akashi semakin tipis sekarang. "Aku sudah tahu kau membenci sifatku, Shintarou. Ryouta dan Tetsuya juga membencinya."

Midorima melangkah mendekati Akashi. Tapi Akashi berpaling, menyembunyikan luka di wajahnya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan kejelekanku. Rasanya seperti menggosipi diri sendiri."

"Ada, Akashi. Tapi sulit mengatakannya."

Lalu, dalam sedetik itu, Midorima merengkuh wajah Akashi, dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

Akashi tersentak ke belakang. "Apa yang kau la—!"

"Aku membencimu, tapi aku menyukaimu, Akashi!" Midorima berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Masa bodoh!" Akashi balas membentak.

"Kau pun menyukaiku kan Akashi?!" tekan Midorima ofensif. Kata-katanya lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Akashi langsung membuang muka. "Kau kege-eran, Shintarou." Lalu, Akashi berjalan menentang arah angin, meninggalkan Midorima yang terus menatap punggung dinginnya.

.

Gadis itu memainkan bola voli di tangannya dengan risi. Bahunya cedera, tragedi yang sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan para atlet. Tapi yang membuat gadis itu risi, adalah rumahnya yang terlalu hening.

Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, Kuro, anjing berbulu hitam kesayangannya, menghilang. Gadis itu tidak tahu ke mana perginya Kuro. Tapi ibu tirinya yang selalu butuh uang, entah itu untuk perhiasan atau sekedar parfume terbaru, sedikit mencurigakan.

Ibu tirinya tidak jahat-jahat amat, seperti yang di film-film. Tapi gadis itu tidak senang, ketika ibu tirinya tersenyum bahagia melihat gambar hasil X-ray miliknya. "Bagus juga. kita tak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk keperluan volimu. Untuk berikutnya, cari hobi yang murah, ya!"

Dasar keparat.

Tapi, tetap saja. Saat ini gadis itu mencemaskan keadaan Kuro.

"Okaa-san, aku akan pergi mencari Kuro," ucapnya pelan.

Ibu tirinya yang sedang asyik membaca buku resep makanan, mengangguk-angguk mengizinkan dengan kadar perhatian nol.

Ya sudahlah.

Gadis itu segera memakai jaketnya (agak ngilu ketika tanpa sengaja mengangkat bahu), dan melangkah keluar rumah. Salju turun dengan jelas, dan menggunung di jalan setapak rumahnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan sambil menyepak-nyepak salju yang menghalangi jalannya, sampai ketika ia mendengar dengkingan itu.

Kuro!

Gadis itu reflek berlari. Ia tahu pendengarannya tidak salah. Dan perasaannya membuncah antara senang karena telah menemukan Kuro, dan cemas dengan keadaan Kuro di malam turun salju seperti ini.

"Kuro! Kuro!" panggilnya. Kuro di kejauhan balas menggonggong.

Kemudian..

Matanya bertatapan dengan mata heterochrome itu. Gadis itu tidak yakin. Tapi, ia merasa telah bertemu seseorang yang amat penting bagi hidupnya.

"Itu, anjingku, tuan!"

.

.

.

a/n :

Gomen, Minna. Tsuyu kebawa mimpi. Di mimpi itu, Tsuyu memiliki dua sahabat cowok (tahu deh siapa). Dan meski mereka gak bilang apa-apa, Tsuyu tahu mereka saling suka. Dan setiap gerak-gerik mereka yang malu-malu, Tsuyu jadi doki-doki sendiri.

Hadeh, fujoshi Tsuyu bangkit lagi (tos, Ai chan!).

Anyway, gomen yang sebenarnya gomen, Tsuyu updatenya telat. Soalnya Tsuyu nggak dapet feelnya. Jadi meski udah ngetik chapter duanya setiap hari, hasilnya pasti dihapus karena nggak memuaskan. Tapi hari ini, setelah bermain basket bersama Vann-chan sampai sore—bahu Tsuyu sakit-sakit :'(—dan sedih lantaran Tsuyu menjadi satu-satunya anak di kelas yang nggak kebagian rapor mid semester (maklumlah, Tsuyu pereman sekolahan), feelnya tiba-tiba datang. Bencana membawa varokah, hehe.

Oke, Minna, meski chap 2-nya aneh gini, Tsuyu masih mengharapkan reviewnya! Yurushiku!


	3. Chapter 3

AKASHI SEIJURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Rate M

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Pagi harinya..

"Sei-sama, bangun," ucap para pelayan, berdesak-desakan di depan pintu bagian dalam kamar Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi, yang sudah berniat tidur sampai puas pada hari minggu yang nyaman itu, jelas tak sudi dibangunkan.

Tapi ia _terlanjur_ bangun, karena para pelayan yang berisik itu, dan merasa amat kesal.

"Kalian, mau digoreng kah?" tanya Akashi, dengan mata menyipit sebal.

Para pelayan bergidik ngeri. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap mengatakan sesuatu yang merusak suasana hari minggu itu. "Sei-sama, anda sudah harus mandi dan bersiap-siap."

"Kenapa?" Akashi mengangkat alis, sementara lidahnya sudah gatal untuk mengatakan kata 'pecat'.

"A-ayah anda menunggu di balkon, Sei-sama," jawab mereka serentak, menciut di bawah tatapan Akashi.

Akashi sontak terdiam, agak kaget dengan jawaban itu.

Alasan kenapa seorang Akashi memilih bermalas-malasan di hari minggu adalah karena ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi.. sejak kapan ayahnya ada di rumah?

Akashi segera turun dari tempat tidur, dan menyambar handuk dari salah seorang pelayan. "Katakan padanya untuk menunggu," perintah Akashi. "Dan juga, katakan padanya bahwa aku kesiangan karena belajar semalaman," tambah Akashi, yang jelas-jelas merupakan kebohongan.

Semua juga tahu semalam Akashi pulang larut malam (bukan belajar). Belum lagi merampas dan membawa pulang anjing anak gadis orang. dan juga melanggar hukum ham dan memaksa pemilik anjing itu membuat perjanjian yang mengerikan. Benar-benar tuan muda yang kriminal.

Tapi karena kasihan pada Akashi, atau karena tidak mengharapkan adanya adegan pemecatan anak yang bahkan sudah amat sangat mainstream di film, para pelayan itu mengangguk. "Akan kami sampaikan, Sei-sama!" Lalu mereka berlalu dengan cepat.

Akashi kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, dan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Akashi teringat dengan seorang gadis dan anjingnya yang bernama Kuro.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis itu, saat ini ia berada di rumah ini, tidur entah di kamar mana, dan rela mati demi anjingnya. Perjanjiannya hanya satu hari. Tapi Akashi berniat menjadikan satu hari itu berarti baginya. Setidaknya, hidupnya selama menjadi Akashi enam belas tahun belakangan ini menjadi sedikit lebih menarik.

Setelah berendam sekitar 10 menit, Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi, dan hendak berpakaian—ketika melihat gadis itu, bengong di tengah-tengah kamarnya, sambil memeluk anjing. Dan anjing berwarna hitam itu menggonggong, seolah bersiul untuknya.

Wajah Akashi memanas, begitu juga gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" tanya Akashi, marah.

Gadis itu segera menunduk. Di sela-sela rambutnya yang kuning lembut, Wajahnya merah padam. "Maaf. Ku-kukira aku akan menemukanmu dalam keadaan lain."

Akashi mengernyit. "Keadaan lain apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Anehnya wajah gadis itu semakin merah. Ia menggeleng kuat. "Po-pokoknya keadaan lain!"

Akashi menyerah. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian menunjuk pintu. "Kau dan anjingmu boleh keluar!"

Gadis itu, dan juga anjingnya yang tak tahu adat, terlihat lega dan cepat-cepat keluar kamar.

Akashi segera berpakaian. Tak ada waktu mengurusi gadis itu saat ini.

Lima menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, yang sedang minum kopi di balkon rumah.

"Selamat pagi, Otou-san," sapa Akashi sopan. Semua sikap kurang ajar dan sadistic-nya hilang, digantikan sikap normal seorang anak dari keluarga terhormat.

Ayahnya menatap jam dinding kuno di ujung koridor, yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pas, dan menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, "Selamat pagi."

Akashi menarik kursi, dan duduk di depan ayahnya. Seorang pelayan memberinya secangkir teh, dan Akashi meminumnya dengan tenang.

Hening, ayahnya tidak bicara lagi, dan Akashi merasa suasananya terlalu ganjil.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Otou-san?" tanya Akashi, memberanikan diri.

Ayahnya kini menatapnya, dengan pandangan yang benar-benar tidak enak.

"Benarkah gosip yang kudengar itu, Seijuro. Kau berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tua?" tanya ayahnya, to the point, dengan nada dingin.

Para pelayan sekitar langsung berhenti beraktivitas, saking kagetnya.

Begitu juga Akashi. Ekspresi Akashi langsung berubah, dan saat ia berbicara nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. "Itu tidak benar, Otou-san."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto ini? Menurutmu ini palsu?" tanya ayahnya lagi, meletakkan beberapa foto di atas meja.

Akashi melihat foto itu, dan terdiam. itu adalah foto yang diambil kemarin malam, dengan wajah Akashi yang terluka, direngkuh oleh Midorima. Tidak ada bukti bahwa foto itu palsu, ataupun hasil editan. Bahkan luka yang ada di foto itu masih ada di pipi Akashi saat ini.

Tapi Akashi mengangguk. "Menurutku ini palsu, Otou-san," jawab Akashi, sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan bekas luka tipis yang melintang di tulang pipinya.

Sayang sekali kebohongan Akashi terlalu jelas, dan bahkan terkesan nekad, mengingat ia baru saja mencoba menipu ayahnya.

"Akashi, masuk ke kamarmu, dan jangan keluar sampai kupanggil," ucap ayahnya, menjatuhkan hukuman.

Para pelayan tercekat. "Tapi Akashi-sama—" mereka berusaha membela.

Tapi Akashi muda mengangguk, meski dengan berat hati. "Baiklah, Otou-san."

Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dengan raut wajah sedih, yang kurang cocok untuk profilnya.

Di dalam kamar, Akashi membuka layar handphonenya, dan membaca pesan itu lagi.

From : Midorima Shintarou

"Akashi, bisakah kau menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah, sore ini? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan." (Yesterday)

Tidak ada pesan baru. Akashi kemudian melipat kembali handphonenya, jelas kecewa.

"Jadi, kemarin kau diputuskan pasangan homo-mu, dan dimarahi oleh ayahmu?" tanya gadis itu, yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Akashi. "Kalau tiba-tiba meminta bertemu, itu tanda ingin minta putus, kan?"

Akashi menoleh, tidak menyangka gadis itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi raut wajah Akashi terlihat tidak senang. Midorima bukanlah pasangan homonya. Dan kalaupun iya, Akashi tak sudi diputuskan.

Tapi malang buat gadis itu, Akashi sedang berada dalam mood terjeleknya.

Akashi mengunci pintu kamar, dan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tidak sabar.

Kalau awalnya Akashi menganggap gadis itu bodoh karena mau mengorbankan dirinya demi seekor anjing, sekarang tidak lagi. Gadis itu bahkan lebih bodoh dari anggapannya.

Dengan santai gadis itu meletakkan anjingnya di lantai dan tertawa, tanpa menyadari maksud dari Akashi yang membuka kancing bajunya. "Aku tahu kau stres dan kelelahan. Yosh, kami akan menghiburmu! Kuro ini terlatih lho!" ucapnya, sambil meletakkan beberapa bantal di lantai. Kuro kemudian melompati bantal itu dengan semangat, lalu berbangga ria, seolah habis melompati hoop terbakar.

"Tidak. Kurasa kau sajalah yang menghiburku," tolak Akashi. Gadis itu dan anjingnya tercekat.

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyadari perkataan Akashi.

Akashi menarik gadis itu, dan menahannya di dinding. Dalam jarak dekat, Akashi baru menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya lumayan. Atau memang indera Akashi tentang anatomi tubuh wanita selama ini sudah tumpul, semenjak ia mengenal Midorima.

Yep, Midorima.

Nampaknya, meski hanya dalam hati, nama itu mempengaruhi Akashi.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, membuat gadis di bawahnya deg-degan setengah mati. Tapi,

("Aku membencimu, tapi aku menyukaimu, Akashi!"

"Kaupun menyukaiku, kan, Akashi?!"

"Kau kege-eran, Shintarou.")

Akashi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghalau ingatan itu dari kepalanya, kemudian.. ia menunduk, dan mencium gadis di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Maaf," ketika akhirnya Akashi sadar ia mencium gadis itu terlalu lama (Akashi bahkan tidak sadar bahwa barusan ia dengan bejatnya mencium anak gadis orang).

Pipi gadis itu memerah, nyaris semerah bibirnya yang barusan dicium Akashi, namun ekpresinya lebih buruk. "Pa-panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," ucapnya, agak tergagap, lalu berlari keluar kamar. Kuro menyusul dengan cepat, terlihat seperti anjing liar yang panik.

Akashi terdiam. ia kemudian mengusap bibirnya, dan merasa bersyukur karena ciuman kemarin malam rasanya sudah hilang, digantikan ciuman yang baru.

"Kurasa aku agak berlebihan, terhadap gadis itu."

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

a/n:

Cerita macam apa ini, Tsuyu, HAH?! Sori Minna, Tsuyu lagi nggak mood. Hari-hari tsuyu berat, hiks, hiks. Tapi kalau ada komplen atau saran, silahkan tulis di kolom review. Arigatou. (Lah, ini a/n kok begini banget Tsui!)


	4. Chapter 4

AKASHI SEIJUURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 4

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

(Kuro Point of View)

Nama gadis itu Gin Acha. Rambutnya sewarna kulit jeruk, dan dia adalah saudara sehidup semati Kuro.

Begitulah yang Kuro dapatkan, dengan otaknya yang mungil.

Gin menyukai susu putih, Kuro juga. Gin suka bermain bola, Kuro juga. Yang pasti, secara psikologi, Gin memang lah saudara Kuro.

Kuro mengakui itu dalam hati. Meski Gin memiliki kekurangan. Kuro terlahir sebagai anjing, tapi Gin tidak. Kuro bersedih untuk itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain terlahir sebagai anjing.

Gin sering kali terjatuh. Menurut Kuro, itu karena kakinya hanya dua. Gin juga tidak bisa berlari secepat dirinya. Kuro sangat kasihan pada saudaranya itu.

Tapi Gin selalu berusaha menyamai Kuro.

Karena itu, Kuro berusaha mengenyampingkan kekurangan Gin, dan fokus untuk bersenang-senang.

Tapi Kuro sedih kembali, ketika ibu mereka mati. Manusia-manusia tak dikenal datang untuk menguburkan ibu mereka. Tapi yang menangis hanya ia dan Gin.

Kuro bersedih karena rumah mereka menjadi sepi, dan ayah mereka jadi jarang pulang. Dan Gin berubah menjadi lebih.. Aneh? Kuro tidak punya kosakata untuk itu. Gin bersedih, sama sepertinya. Tapi Gin bersikap seolah ia sedang senang. Sebenarnya apa itu, yang sedang dilakukan Gin?

Tapi kemudian, seorang wanita datang ke rumah. Dan ayah mereka mengenalkannya sebagai ibu baru. Kuro tidak suka istilah itu. Si ibu baru sama sekali tidak mirip ibu mereka. Ia palsu dalam artian yang buruk.

Kuro tidak mengerti mengapa ada manusia yang terlihat sedemikian baik di depan ayahnya, namun berubah jahat di depan Gin. Meski awalnya Gin tak menyadari itu, Kuro tetap menyadarinya, dengan insting hewannya yang kuat (lagi2 Kuro bersedih karena Gin tidak memiliki insting hewan).

Lalu ibu baru juga memperlakukan Kuro dengan jahat. Ia mencoba mengurangi porsi makan Kuro, dan tak

mengizinkan Kuro masuk rumah. Memang, Kuro memiliki rumah yang lebih kecil di halaman. Tapi ia tidur bersama Gin. Lagipula, Gin tidak punya bulu seperti anjing. Ia sering kedinginan jika tidak ada Kuro di sampingnya. Tapi ibu baru tetap saja mencoba mengusir Kuro dari rumahnya sendiri.

Kemudian, tragedi itu terjadi. Kuro sedang tidur-tiduran di dalam rumah kecilnya di halaman, ketika Gin pulang dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bahu Gin. Apapun itu, Gin kemudian pingsan karena kesakitan. Kuro menggonggong liar, meminta pertolongan. Syukurlah kemudian seseorang berambut hijau tua datang menolong dan membawa saudaranya ke rumah sakit.

Tapi semenjak itu Kuro tidak bertemu Gin lagi. Kira-kira seminggu.

Kemudian, ketika Kuro sedang berbaring lapar menunggu makanan, ibu barunya itu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kardus jelek, dan menutup matanya. Kemudian ibu barunya membawa Kuro ke sebuah tempat.

Tapi ketika tutup mata itu sudah di buka, Kuro tidak mengenal tempat di mana ia

berada. Familar, memang. Tapi Kuro tetap tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang.

Ia merindukan Gin, saudara sehidup sematinya dengan sangat, dan berharap Gin datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

(Kembali ke masa sekarang)

.

.

.

Kuro dan Gin tahu, bahwa ketika Akashi sedang marah, ia akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Kuro.

Tapi yang Akashi lakukan adalah menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Gin. Untuk apa sih sebenarnya, Akashi melakukan itu? Untuk mentransfer makanan?

Belum sempat Kuro menemukan jawabannya, Gin berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah merah padam. Kuro mengikutinya dengan cemas.

Kemudian Kuro mendapati Gin sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel yang ada di taman bunga Akashi.

"Apa yang suggokubocchan itu lakukan padaku?!" Gin menggumam panik.

"(Entahlah! Aku juga baru pertama kali ini melihatnya, Gin!)" Kuro menggonggong.

Gin menggeleng-geleng panik, memercikkan air yang melekat di rambut kuningnya. "Suggokubocchan itu membuat jantungku terasa akan meledak, Kuro.." Gin mengeluh dengan wajah merah padam.

"(Benarkah?!)" Kuro menggonggong bingung.

"Mm!" sahut Gin. "Tapi aku kaget bibirnya selembut itu—"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Suara pihak ketiga itu mengejutkan mereka.

Kuro dan Gin menoleh, dan menemukan Akashi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Gin langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam wastafel penuh air, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Tapi kupingnya yang juga merah kelihatan.

"Kau marah?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Gin menggeleng.

"Jadi, kau suka?" tanya Akashi.

Jelas, Gin menggeleng. Tapi kupingnya bertambah merah.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Kau tak marah. Namun kau juga tak menyukainya. Jadi kenapa pula kau harus malu?"

Gin langsung menggeleng kuat. Seolah berkata, "aku tidak malu!"

Kuro menggonggong, untuk mengingatkan Gin bahwa ia sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di air terlalu lama. Tapi Gin tetap memaksa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu terus, kau bisa mati," tegur Akashi. Tidak ada reaksi. Akashi terdiam sebentar, melangkah ke arah Gin, kemudian melanjutkan, "dan jika kau mati, hak asuh Kuro akan jatuh pada-"

Seolah dikejutkan dengan listrik, dengan cepat Gin mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam wastafel.

"Kau curang!"

Tapi sebelum gadis itu menghirup nafas banyak-banyak, Akashi menempelkan tangannya di pipi Gin, dan mendaratkan ciuman. Dan Akashi mengulum bibirnya yang basah, membuat Gin kembali merasakan rasa yang membuat jantungnya seperti akan meledak.

Kemudian Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dengan senyum menawan. Lalu berkata, "Aku suka.. Wajah merahmu. Jadi, tidak usah ditutupi."

Tidak tahu kenapa, air wastafel yang tumpah ke kaki Gin memberi kesan romantis.

Tapi tanpa gadis itu sadari, ada orang lain di taman itu yang tercekat. Namun Kuro menyadarinya. Orang itu adalah laki-laki berambut hijau tua yang telah menyelamatkan saudarinya di tragedi hari itu. Kuro ingat dengan pasti baunya.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

A/n :

Oke, minna, tsuyu nggak tahu apa reaksi orang normal setelah mencium orang asing. Tsuyu gak tahu, sumpah! Makanya reaksi Akashi abnormal gini, hehe.

Ah iya, thanks buat Ai-chan (sohib pendukung mido-aka), Vann-chan (pndukung cerita yang straight-straight), dan Hyuann-chan (pendukung Kuro) yang memberi semangat tsuyu buat nulis. Dan juga, tentunya, para readers! Padahal cerita tsuyu pendek-pendek dan nyaris nggak layak baca, hehe. Tapi pas tsuyu lihat traffic graph viewersnya , uwaa! Senang banget, hehe.

Oke, minna, yurushiku! (Kalau sempat, dan semoga sempat, tinggalin review, oke?)


	5. Chapter 5

AKASHI SEIJURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Yaoi Rate M

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Bukan Gin namanya kalau habis dicium tidak langsung lari. Dengan cepat ia memungut Kuro, dan berlari bak atlet. "Ja ne, Akashi!" teriaknya.

Akashi memandang rambut kuning itu, dan tertawa pada diri sendiri. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, sampai ia mendengar suara gemerisik itu.

"Shintarou, aku tahu kau di situ. Sedari tadi," ucap Akashi. Dasar besar mulut. Jelas ia baru saja menyadari ada hijau yang berbeda pada hijau tamannya.

Midorima Shintarou keluar dari balik pohon sakura yang membeku, dan terlihat patah hati.

"Apa bagusnya perempuan itu, Akashi? Ia bahkan tak lebih baik dari—dari Momoi."

Akashi mengangkat alis. Perubahan subjek di akhir kalimat Midorima terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Tak masalah bagiku. Ini soal gender," ucap Akashi kalem. Entah mengapa langsung meladeni Midorima. Padahal berdebat di luar pada suhu jauh dari kata hangat ini bukanlah hal bagus.

Muncul kilatan bening di mata Midorima. Tunggu, apakah kata-kata Akashi barusan terlalu berlebihan?

"Aku tak yakin perempuan itu bisa membahagiakanmu, Akashi!" ucap Midorima keras.

Hening sejenak.

Sebelumnya, tak ada yang memikirkan kebahagiaan Akashi, bahkan ayahnya sendiri.

"..Dan kau bisa?" tanya Akashi. Apa ini? Dadanya berdebar.

Midorima langsung mengangguk. "Bawa aku ke kamarmu, Akashi."

"Oh. Membahagiakan secara fisik, maksudmu," Akashi membuat kesimpulan dengan wajah datar.

Pipi Midorima bersemu. Tapi ia tidak membantah.

"Ie. Kita keluar. Aku tahu sebuah tempat yang bagus, Shintarou," ucap Akashi, dan kemudian ia meraih tangan Midorima. "Bahagiakan aku di sana."

.

.

"Check in," ucap Akashi kalem, pada seorang gadis muda yang saat itu berdiri di balik meja resepsionis.

"Untuk satu hari satu malam?" tanya gadis itu. Akashi mengangguk.

Dasar iblis. Entah bagaimana Akashi bisa terlihat lebih tenang daripada Midorima yang—yang mengkhayalkan ini sejak lama.

"Yang Standard, Deluxe, atau yang..—"

"Presidential Suite," jawab Akashi cepat.

Syukur saja ia tidak mengatakan, 'with single bed', atau Midorima takan berani lagi datang ke Ou Hotel, tempat biasanya keluarganya dan keluarga terhormat lainnya menginap.

"Sebenarnya yang Suite saja sudah bagus, Akashi," ucap Midorima pelan, saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

Akashi bersandar pada dinding kaca lift, terlihat senang. Midorima curiga dengan alasannya.

Tapi Akashi benar-benar keren di mata Midorima. Tubuh Akashi kurus dan tidak tinggi, tapi anak terhormat memang sebaiknya tidak berbadan kekar. Lagipula, sesuatu pada diri Midorima tidak menginginkan Akashi lebih tinggi darinya. Dan kerlingan pada mata Akashi yang tajam, juga seringainya yang menawan, Midorima menyukai semua itu.

"Oke, sudah sampai."

Tanpa sadar Midorima melamun. Dengan cepat Midorima mengikuti Akashi menuju kamar mereka. Tapi ketika Akashi baru saja mengeluarkan kartu kamar, tumbuh rasa tidak sabar di diri Midorima.

Midorima membalik badan Akashi ke arahnya, meraup wajah Akashi, dan hendak menciumnya. Yep, Cuma 'hendak', karena berikutnya seseorang keluar dari kamar sebelah, seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat penting, memandang mereka dengan wajah syok.

"Sabar, Shintarou," Akashi terkekeh, dan segera memasukkan kartu kamar mereka hingga pintu kamar mereka bergeser membuka.

Midorima terpana. Heran mengapa Akashi tidak marah, dan sebaliknya terlihat sangat menikmati.

"Akashi. Kau sebenarnya menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Midorima. Bukannya ia tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Akashi.

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Sudah kukatakan kemarin kan? Bahwa kau kege-eran?"

Tapi berikutnya laki-laki yang kepedean itu membuka sendiri kemejanya dan pamer badan.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Pintu menutup di belakang Akashi, dan detik itu juga, Midorima bersumpah akan membuat Akashi bahagia bersamanya.

.

.

.

Oke. Sebenarnya Gin tidak ingin muncul di part ini. Tapi (mungkin) adegannya cukup penting sehingga bisa memotong adegan 'ahem' Akashi.

Saat itu Gin sedang berlari menuju kamarnya, sampai ia mendengar suara ayah Akashi membelah keheningan koridor.

"—anak itu sudah ditunangkan."

Gin reflek menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja remaja sepertinya sudah pernah menonton sinetron. Tapi ketika itu terjadi di dunia nyata, semua juga akan penasaran.

"Tapi, bukankah Sei-sama tidak akan setuju, tuan?" suara lain terdengar. Mungkin pelayan nomor satu di rumah ini, pikir Gin.

"Hal itu lebih baik daripada dia melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan di luar sana. Kupikir ia akan melakukan seks bebas seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Tapi yang dilakukan anak itu lebih parah," ucap ayah Akashi.

Gin manggut-manggut paham. Tidak akan ada orangtua yang langsung merelakan anaknya jadi homo. Yah, meski sejak zaman dahulu homoseksual itu sudah ada.

Tapi.. Gin sedikit prihatin. Emosi Akashi tadi pagi sedikit dipahaminya. Bukankah laki-laki itu mencintai pasangan homonya?

Sebagai sesama remaja, Gin merasakan emosi kuat untuk melindungi Akashi.

Ia mengetuk pintu setengah terbuka tempat ayah Akashi dan pelayan nomor satunya berdiskusi. Kedua orang tua itu menoleh dengan terkejut, mengira yang mengetuk adalah Akashi. Tapi ternyata yang mengetuk adalah seorang gadis yang tak dikenal—dan ini lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Gin berdiri canggung di ambang pintu. Terlihat salah tempat. "Ano.. Sa-saya keberatan," ucap Gin, agak tergagap.

Setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang, ayah Akashi berdeham penuh wibawa. "Siapa ojou-san ini?" tanyanya.

Sang pelayan nomor satu, yang malam sebelumnya tak kelihatan, ragu-ragu menjawab. "Dia adalah anak gadis yang dibawa Sei-sama pulang ke rumah tadi malam, tuan. Kurasa dia bukan teman sekolah tuan muda."

"Oh. Souka. Jadi, atas dasar apa kau keberatan?" tanya ayah Akashi pada Gin.

Gin tercekat. Ayah Akashi begitu mengintimidasi. Tapi lebih daripada itu, jelas orangtua itu akan menyuruh pelayan mencekiknya jika Gin tidak memberi alasan yang bagus.

Gin menelan ludah. "Ku-kurasa, Aka—bukan tapi—Sei ingin memilih sendiri tunangannya, jika ia ditunangkan."

Apa? Alasan sampah macam apa itu! Harus yang lebih meyakinkan lagi!

"Dan menurutmu gadis mana yang akan dipilihnya?" tanya ayah Akashi lagi.

Ya ampun. Adakah sosok manusia yang lebih menyeramkan dari ini?!

Tentu saja, yang akan dipilih Akashi adalah pasangan homonya. Gin menghargai hasrat yang dimiliki Akashi. Tapi ayah Akashi spesifik mengatakan kata 'gadis', dan bukanlah 'laki'.

Tapi berikutnya, Gin tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, Gin melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa ia akan memilihku."

Yep, tentu saja Gin mengatakan itu demi membuat posisi Akashi aman.

Nampaknya semua rela berkorban demi Akashi.

.

.

.

Midorima menekan Akashi ke kasur. Tapi ia juga tidak memberati laki-laki itu, dan menumpukan berat badannya pada siku yang ditahan di kiri kanan Akashi.

"Kau tahu, kurasa soal 'seks' kau masih payah," Akashi tertawa di bawahnya.

Tidak masalah Akashi memancingnya seperti itu. Tapi Midorima tidak akan terburu-buru. Lagipula, ia senang melihat Akashi tertawa.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu, Akashi," ucap Midorima pelan.

Akashi menyeringai. "Aku sudah tahu. Kau pernah bilang," sahut Akashi santai. Setidaknya, itulah yang Midorima pikir akan Akashi katakan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan itu, melainkan, "Mm. Aku juga."

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

a/n :

hahaha! (ketawa bejat)

Oke, Minna! Berhubung Tsuyu lagi stres, sehabis latihan buat upacara dua mei (dengan nafas tsuyu yang pendek tsuyu jadi yang niup-niup alat musik), dan lagi asyik-asyiknya main basket malah kaki tsuyu melepuh dan lecet karena kepanasan, dan tsuyu ikutan rebutan makanan di aula kayak barbarian—sementara seharusnya tsuyu lagi tidur-tiduran di rumah menikmati amanat merah sambil makan cireng.

Tsuyu menulis demi melepaskan hasrat—apa ya?

Oke, Tsuyu kebanyakan ngebacot :'(. Kalau bisa sempatin nulis review ya Minna, buat penyemangat nulis chapter selanjutnya ^^.

(sori Ai, ternyata tsuyu nggak mampu buat adegan yaoi sampai ke inti, hehe)


	6. Chapter 6

AKASHI SEIJURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 6

.

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Straight, **Rate M!**

Too late, but, hope you like it!

.

.

.

"Siapa yang memilih siapa?" suara itu begitu santai, dan sarat senyum, kalau saja Gin tidak langsung melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Gin menoleh, dan menemukan Akashi, bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan mata terpejam nyaman.

"Hei, Akashi. Kau dari mana saja..?" tanya Gin penasaran. Setahu Gin, ia meninggalkan Akashi di taman. Tapi saat ia kembali ke sana, Akashi telah menghilang.

"Aku suka bau kamar ini. Bau yang menghalau nyamuk. Citrus..?" Akashi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gin menatap laki-laki itu, bingung. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau sepertinya bahagia sekali, ya?"

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Kau, jawablah pertanyaanku dulu."

Apa ini, Akashi mendadak aneh sekali. "Pertanyaanmu yang mana? Kalau soal wangi-wangian, yep. Ini citrus. Hanya sabun itu yang ada di kamar mandi."

Akashi menoleh menatapnya. "Jadi bukan wangi ruangannya, tapi wangi tubuhmu?" tanyanya. "Tidak. Maksudku, pertanyaan yang pertama. Jawablah."

Gin mengerjap. "Pertanyaan pertama..? Oh! 'Siapa yang memilih siapa?'. Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti. Apanya yang siapa memilih siapa?" tanya Gin, penasaran.

"Tunangan. Aku sudah dengar. Kau mencalonkan diri," ucap Akashi.

Kemudian, ingatan Gin kembali ke beberapa saat lalu, saat ia dengan berani (atau lancang?) menginterupsi ayah Akashi. "I-itu demi kebaikanmu. Aku akan melindungimu Akashi. Tak masalah jika kau homo—"

Akashi meliriknya dengan sudut mata. "Bukan urusanmu," potongnya. "Lagipula.. kau bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak melindungiku."

Gin terkejut. Ucapan Akashi menohok Gin. Memang sih, mereka baru bertemu kemarin malam.. tapi, Gin hanya ingin menolong, kan?! Memangnya harus ada hak untuk menolong seseorang? "Jadi, kau tak akan memilihku?" tanya Gin.

Akashi mengangguk. "Pulanglah sana. Jangan ikut campur masalahku lagi."

Gin tercekat. Sudahlah bantuannya ditolak, diusir pula. Mungkin ini lah yang didapat dari ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Mm. Baiklah," ucap Gin, sambil berguling di kasur, kemudian melompat turun. Ia meraih jaketnya yang disampirkan di kursi.

Akashi memperhatikan, saat gadis itu menggertakkan gigi ketika mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan lengannya ke dalam jaket. Gin kemudian dengan cepat meraup Kuro di lantai, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kuro yang tadinya sedang asyik tertidur, terbangun, dan mengeluarkan kepalanya yang besar dan riap-riapan, dari dalam saku.

"Ja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Akashi," ucap Gin, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Bahumu cedera?" tanya Akashi, sesaat sebelum Gin melewatinya.

Tapi Gin tidak menjawab. Ia sakit hati pada Akashi. Mendeteksi suasana hati Gin, Kuro menyalak-nyalak pada Akashi, seolah menyuruhnya memberi jarak.

Tapi Akashi tidak mengacuhkan Kuro dan menahan tangan Gin. Mendapatkan sentuhan, Gin tersentak, dan reflek menarik tangannya. Kuro menyalak-nyalak garang, kali ini mengancam sungguhan—yang tentunya tidak diindahkan Akashi.

Akashi menyelipkan tangannya di celah rambut Gin, dan menyentuh leher gadis itu. Menariknya mendekat. "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu pulang jika aku tahu kau cedera," ucap Akashi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku ini atlet tahu. Sudah biasa," ucap Gin, tanpa memandang Akashi.

Tangan Akashi turun ke bahu Gin. Mengusapnya perlahan. "Boleh kulihat..?" tanyanya.

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi membuka jaket Gin, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai (Kuro kali ini melompat keluar dari saku jaket Gin, dan menyalak keras sekali—baginya Akashi sudah keterlaluan—yang kemudian dengan sangat jengkel, Akashi mengurungnya di luar kamar).

Gin tercekat, saat Akashi mengunci pintu kamar, dan menurunkan baju Gin hingga batas dada.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Sudah selesai dioperasi. Ja-jadi, sedang dalam masa pemulihan," ucap Gin, agak terbata-bata.

Akashi menepis tangan Gin yang hendak menaikkan bajunya kembali. "Tidak boleh kah aku melihatnya..?" tanya Akashi. Nada bicara Akashi yang halus dan terkesan baik-baik menghentikan Gin.

Tapi, kalau soal melihat, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat. Bahu Gin sudah dibalut ulang dengan perban yang bersih, tadi sehabis mandi.

"Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya Akashi.

Gin mengangguk. "Mm. Sakit. Tapi tidak masalah. Nanti juga akan terbiasa. Kata dokter, cederanya akan pulih tahun depan. Kau tak perlu cemas, Aka—"

Kemudian, Gin merasakan Akashi mengecup lehernya. Gin tercekat. "Akashi..?"

Akashi menatapnya dari sudut mata. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Geli..?" tanya Gin.

"Kalau begitu saja belum cukup." Kemudian, Akashi mengecup lagi leher Gin, sedikit menghisapnya. Pelan-pelan, Akashi menuruni leher Gin, dan turun ke bahu.

"A-akashi," Gin merasa nafasnya terputus-putus. "A-apa yang kau lakukan..?"

Akashi tersenyum saja, sementara gadis itu tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya. Gin reflek menutup mulut, merasa malu sendiri. Tapi Akashi tidak berhenti sampai situ saja.

Melewati bahu Gin yang cedera, Akashi turun ke bahu bagian dalam, tepat di atas dada Gin.

"Boleh aku menarik pita ini..?" tanya Akashi, berhenti sebentar untuk meminta izin membuka baju Gin. Tapi namanya juga Akashi, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung menarik lepas kaitan pita pada baju Gin, dan membuat baju berbahan sutra tersebut meluncur turun.

Wajah Gin merah padam. Akashi penasaran, apakah gadis itu tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan selanjutnya. Gadis-gadis lain akan tahu sejak pertama Akashi menciumi leher mereka. Tapi Gin adalah gadis yang polos—atau bahkan bodoh taraf akut—dan sepertinya tidak dapat menerka apa yang akan terjadi.

Akashi mencium dan menghisap bahu bagian dalam Gin. Sementara tangannya mengusap pucuk dada Gin, memberi rangsangan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Gin, mendesah tidak nyaman.

Hm, tidak bisa menebak, gadis itu memutuskan bertanya.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Saat kau menjadi tunangan seseorang, kau akan mendapatkan ini." Kemudian Akashi menggendong Gin, dan membawanya ke atas kasur.

Gin tercekat, saat Akashi mengurungnya di kasur, dan memainkan kait roknya. Tapi kali ini Gin menahan tangan Akashi, menghentikannya. "Tu-tunggu, Akashi," ucapnya. Gin kemudian meringkuk. "Jantungku. Rasanya tidak mau berhenti.. memompa dengan cepat."

.

.

.

Akashi bersidekap jengkel. "Kukira kau memiliki sakit jantung," ucapnya, jelas kesal.

Gin, yang sudah kembali berpakaian lengkap, pipinya bersemu merah. "Apapun itu, yang kau lakukan tidak baik untukku," ucap Gin.

Hening sesaat.

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Bahumu, sakitnya sudah berkurang?" tanya Akashi, memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Gin, yang baru menyadari itu, terkejut. "Mm. Kurasa apapun yang kau lakukan itu ada baiknya juga."

"Cih," Akashi mendecih sebal. Gadis manapun akan bersyukur jika mendapatkan _itu_ dari seorang Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi.." panggil Gin. "Aku tahu kok, apa yang sedang kaulakukan."

Akashi menatapnya, penasaran. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya. _Gadis polos dan bodoh sepertimu.. tahu?_

Gin mengangguk. "Aku tahu, kok. Itu adalah hal yang seharusnya kau berikan pada pasangan homo-mu."

Hening lagi, untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian Akashi memandang kejauhan, dan tersenyum nakal. "Gin, kalau kau mau aku memilihmu menjadi tunanganku, cium aku. Kau bisa frenchkiss?"

Gin tercekat, kaget dengan perubahan topik tersebut. "Eeh?! Frenchkiss? Dengarnya saja baru pertama kali. French itu nama negara, kan?!"

Gin kelabakan. Sementara Akashi lega, karena berhasil mengalihkan topik dengan mulus.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sini, biar aku ajarkan."

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

a/n:

lagi-lagi Tsuyu gak berhasil buat lanjutan kisah yang normal (-_-"). Minna, gomen (Tsuyu gak bisa pakai alasan stress lagi).

Sebenarnya dalam satu bulan ini tsuyu udah banyak merenung. Tentakel Tsuyu bertanya "Donna Naritai—mau jadi seperti apa kau?". Dan Tsuyu akhirnya sadar, Tsuyu tidak tahu mau jadi apa.

Akhir-akhir ini Tsuyu juga senang memperhatikan ayam potong tetangga Tsuyu. Tiap malam Tsuyu buka jendela kamar, dan mengintip dia yang lagi pura-pura tidur. Tsuyu pikir, enak ya, jadi ayam. Bentuknya imut, hidupnya nyaman, nggak perlu mikirin sekolah, dan kalau mati berjasa (Tsuyu suka ayam bumbu! *nggak ada yang nanya woi!).

Um, karena lagi bulan puasa, Tsuyu berhenti nulis rate M dulu, hehe. Oke, Minna. Mata raishuu!


	7. Chapter 7

AKASHI SEIJURO X STRANGER

CHAPTER 7

.

.

Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama

Story by KagamiTsuyu

.

.

Rate T

Agak terlambat update but, Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Akashi dengan egois melarang Gin pulang. Tidak peduli besok sekolah. Tidak peduli kalau-kalau ada keluarga Gin yang cemas. Dan ini membuat Gin kesal.

"Kurasa diusir seperti tadi lebih baik," ia menghembuskan nafas, panjang dan berlebihan, agar pemilik mata heterokrom itu sadar.

Akashi yang sedang memunggunginya sambil mengelus-elus perut Kuro memasang tampang keji. "Aku penasaran. Apakah kau akan tetap berpikir seperti itu jika hewan berbulu hitam dengan perut putih ini kutahan di sini. Bayangkan dia meraung-raung memanggilmu meminta makan."

Oke. Ini kelewat keji. Pertama, Kuro perutnya tidak putih, dan dia hitam hingga seluruh tubuhnya (bahkan hidung dan kuping bagian dalamnya!). Dan kedua, apakah Akashi berniat tidak akan memberikan Kuro makan lagi jika seandainya Gin tidak di sana?!

"Akashi. Kita kan sekarang sudah selevel lebih dekat, dan kau masih saja menggunakan ancaman itu," ucap Gin mengingatkan.

"Yep. Sebenarnya selevel lebih dekat yang kau maksudkan itu adalah dari orang asing menjadi tunangan. Teknisnya aku bisa membuatmu bungkam tanpa perlu mengancam lagi." Entah kenapa Akashi terdengar lebih sebal daripada Gin.

"Tunggu! Kita tunangan, kan?! Kenapa kedengarannya seperti tahanan?!" Gin merasakan pipinya merah karena marah.

Akashi tidak menjawab lagi. Tapi kemudian ia memunggungi Kuro yang tertidur nyaman karena senang perutnya digaruk-garuk oleh psikopat (oke, semoga saja Gin hanya berlebihan, karena seram juga jika Akashi menjadi psikopat sungguhan), dan menghadap gadis berambut sewarna madu yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Yep, miliknya. "Kau sungguh ingin pulang?" tatatapan Akashi mengisyaratkan demikian.

"Aku sungguh ingin pulang," Gin menjawab tanpa ragu.

Akashi, tanpa diduga-duga, terlihat kesal. "Kalau begitu kau tahananku sekarang," ucapnya, dengan wajah paling keji yang pernah Gin lihat.

"Eh?! Aku kan—" Tapi Gin tidak sempat protes, karena berikutnya pintu kamar Akashi terbanting membuka. Dan wajah seorang gadis di baliknya jelas wajah paling keji di dunia update-an terbaru yang jauh melebihi Akashi.

"Sei! Kau tidak boleh berkata demikian pada anak perempuan!" ucap gadis berambut dikucir dua itu, nyaris menjerit.

Gin terpana. Sementara Akashi menatap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan dingin, tapi juga disertai maklum. Ah, merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Dia tunanganku. Namanya—kurasa ayah menyebutnya Gin. Dan ini sahabatku, Gin. Makino Ui. Cih."

Cara memperkenalkan macam apa itu? Meskipun begitu Gin menatap gadis bernama Makino itu dengan tertarik. Sepertinya umurnya setahun di bawah Gin dan Akashi, dan rambutnya dicat pirang strawberry.

Akashi menyelipkan tangannya di kepala Gin, menutup pandangan gadis itu dari Makino dan berusaha untuk menciumnya (untuk menegaskan kalau sahabat tidak dibutuhkan di sini), hanya saja Gin menghindar dari tangan Akashi dan menggerakan lehernya dengan lasak hanya untuk melihat Makino lebih lama. Gadis itu cantik. Gin penasaran, apakah gadis kaya memang bisa jadi bintang kalau mau.

Yang pasti, bintang itu memisahkan Gin dari Akashi, dan kemudian menggiring Gin ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di halaman. "Ui yang tanggung jawab. Bye, Gin!" ucap gadis itu.

Gin membalas dengan canggung dan terpana. Dan kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Tapi sudah terlambat ketika mobil melaju kencang keluar dari pekarangan rumah Akashi.

(Ayah Akashi pernah mengatakan sesuatu. "Anak itu sudah ditunangkan." Mungkinkah gadis berkucir dua itu adalah tunangan Akashi yang asli? Dan well, Kuro!)

Sementara itu, Akashi masih diam di kamarnya. Enek.

"Nah. Sekarang dia sudah pergi," Makino berkata seolah baru saja membereskan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Ui?" tanya Akashi acuh.

Makino duduk di tempat Gin tadi berbaring, dan Akashi langsung memunggunginya. "Aku ingin jawaban. Kau memutuskan begitu saja pertunangannya," ucap Makino tabah. "Padahal ayahmu menunangkanmu denganku lebih dulu."

Oh. Ternyata urusan itu. "Karena aku tidak ingin membayangkan tanganku menyentuhmu?" tanya Akashi blak-blakan.

Tidak sengaja membayangkannya, pipi gadis itu memerah.

Akashi mendengar suara tercekatnya, dan merasa di atas angin. "Kau terlalu polos untuk itu. Tidak semua laki-laki menyukai wanita polos. Mengerti, kan?" ucapnya.

Gadis dengan rambut dicat pirang strawberry itu menggeleng kuat. "Aku bukannya polos—eh, polos sih! Tapi aku juga tidak suka membayangkan be-be-be-begituan denganmu. Maksudku, aku ingin tahu alasannya kau lebih memilih orang lain daripada sahabatmu sendiri! Aku merasa dicampakkan."

Oh. Begitu. Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian duduk. Ia menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Ui. Karena aku sahabatmu, yang sudah melihat seperti apa kau luar dalam, makanya aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu. Juga tidak bisa membayangkan laki-laki di luar sana menyentuhmu. Kurasa setiap sahabat laki-laki berpikir seperti itu." Hell, perkataan macam apa itu?! Sekarang pipi Akashi bersemu saking malunya setelah mengatakan perkataan yang mendadak terkesan norak. "Sekarang pulanglah. Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

Meskipun begitu, gadis yang tadinya merasa dicampakkan itu bersemu karena senang. "Oh, ternyata begitu!" katanya ceria. Tapi kemudian dia teringat pada Gin, yang tadi diusirnya. "Maaf karena mengusir pacarmu."

Akashi mengangkat alis, nyaris tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula, anak itu akan kembali."

Kemudian, seolah menegaskan ucapan Akashi, terdengar bunyi aneh gigi beradu dengan gigi.

"Bunyi apa itu?!" tanya Makino. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tertawa juga ketika menyadari itu adalah suara anjing menguap. "Terrier ini kah..?"

"Hm," sahut Akashi.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

.

.

.

a/n:

Minna. Gomen. Berhubung hidup Tsuyu belakangan datar, cerita Tsuyu pun juga datar-datar saja (bahkan cerita sebelumnya ngelantur!). Ngomong-ngomong soal Makino Ui, sesuai kata ayah Akashi di awal, "anak itu sudah ditunangkan." Jadi begitulah. Tsuyu memasukkan karakter, dan kemudian membuangnya. Untuk chapter berikutnya dia tidak akan muncul lagi -.-) (pasang muka bengis.)

Tsuyu nggak tahu kenapa cerita Tsuyu bisa ngelantur gini. Bahkan saat Tsuyu bercermin pun, Tsuyu melihat sosok jelly.

(Ai, jangan dianggap serius, hehe :D)

Kali ini serius, Tsuyu bakal update minggu depan. Mata Raishuu ne ^-^.


End file.
